


风去云不回4

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	风去云不回4

　　龙小云看着面前的小黑胖子，而小黑胖子摸了摸他的双下巴，突然敲了一下掌心，Tundu闻见女人身上浓重的白酒气味，眼睛亮晶晶的。

　　“你就是干爹提过的那个干妈！”

　　龙小云：？

　　经过一番解释龙小云才了解了Tundu说的，由于Tundu似乎把冷锋不去进货会发生的事情说的很严重，她刚撒手就看见从衣服里掉出来的纸钱和一张纸条，桌子上还放着车钥匙，龙小云把东西塞进兜里，她暂时不敢看那个纸条 Tundu带着龙小云到了门外，一个司机正搓着手在那里等却在闻见龙小云身上的信息素的时候愣了一下，然后点了点头，Tundu让龙小云把钥匙递过去，那男人接过钥匙点了点头，打开车门坐了上去，Tundu坐到车上看着龙小云，龙小云把着边缘轻而易举的便上去了，卡车慢吞吞的开到岸边，Tundu手舞脚蹈的跟龙小云讲冷锋多么厉害，讲海盗都不敢袭击装载着冷锋的货物的船，然后Tundu问。

　　“干妈，干爹什么时候会回来。”

　　龙小云愣了一下，从兜里掏出那张纸，上面写着冷锋中介的货品来源和供货商的电话号码，甚至还把龙小云本就谨记于心的冷锋的银行卡密码之类的写了下来，最下面写着一行小字，冷锋的字不好看，歪七扭八，可能光练体能忘记练字了，alpha叠起那张纸，塞进冷锋留在那堆衣服里的钱包里，钱包里有一张她和冷锋的合照，纸遮住她的脸，然后她对Tundu说出冷锋留在那张纸上对她的话。

　　“他出门去了，一定会回来的。”

　　冷锋半躺在床上，划拉着平板上的消消乐，窗帘被拉开，外面热烈的阳光透过玻璃映照在冷锋的身上，omega的身体看上去似乎柔软些许，冷锋揉了揉眉心，处于发情期的他被彻底标记基本就可以确定怀上了，老爹往他房间钻也开始不要求他在床上来一通爱的融合，虽然冷锋只想对他说的“爱的融合”翻白眼，老猫偶尔也会到他房间，其他时候都是雅典娜过来和他聊天做什么的。

　　他倒是觉得奇怪，因为雅典娜似乎并不喜欢老爹和老猫的行事方法，女人翘着二郎腿坐在他床上，一只手夹着烟另一只手夹在腋下支撑着她夹烟的手。

　　“说实在的我对你很有好感，只有在被逼急了才会对我动手也不下死手，你们中国人都是这样不打女性的吗？”

　　雅典娜歪了歪头，眨了眨眼，冷锋苦笑，他跟雅典娜讨了根烟，但是雅典娜不肯给他火，女雇佣兵指了指他的肚子，示意他里面已经在生长的孩子，雅典娜清楚冷锋来基地的时候正处于发情期，但是第二日他的发情期就突然中断了，虽然老爹标记了冷锋，但是在未受孕情况下中断的这么突然是不可能的，所以老爹老猫才会这么突然的开始一个劲的害怕冷锋似乎出现不愉快的事情，而雅典娜，她在冷锋和她医院那一战就已经对这个男omega很有好感了，虽然当时以为他是alpha来的。

　　“老爹就是个变态。”

　　雅典娜和冷锋排排坐在床上，冷锋手里端着平板，和雅典娜一起玩连连看，冷锋眨了眨眼，似乎有些不解，雅典娜趁机伸手划过去一行。

　　“喏，你可能不知道，他搜了你的所有消息资料，还在那之后看着你的照片傻笑——哦，虽然对一个omega这么好他是第一次…以前他从不愿意有谁给他生孩子的。”

　　冷锋苦笑一声，他宁可老爹不要对他“这么好”，冷锋翘起腿，拿着平板，突然门轰然打开有谁开了门，大熊手上拿着一根棍子眼睛亮晶晶的看着冷锋。

　　“冷！我们来PK吧！”

　　雅典娜脸一僵，冷锋憋不住笑出了声，而老爹像是时刻关注着这边一般一旁的小音响里发出老爹的声音。

　　“冷怀着孩子不可能和你打架，大熊，现在带着你的女人滚回你的岗位。”

　　“我想和雅典娜聊天。”

　　冷锋抿了抿唇，他觉得和雅典娜聊天很放松，这是一件让他开心的事，和大熊呆在一起也很放松，虽然不记得谁说过俄美天敌，但是雅典娜只是受伤就被迫退伍，还有爱上了雅典娜所以义无反顾的退伍然后去追随雅典娜的大熊都让他觉得很感动——不过杀人的时候还是没好感，冷锋慢吞吞的拿着非洲这边得来不易的苹果啃了一口。

　　“……好吧，雅典娜可以留下…大熊，也陪在这里吧。”

　　俄罗斯男人发出一声愉悦的吼声，然后一屁股坐到了地上，看着冷锋和雅典娜一副姐妹淘似的样子，单纯而无辜的抬头看着二位。

　　雅典娜的性格冷锋很喜欢，冷锋的性格雅典娜也很喜欢，一个男omega尊重女性无论第二性别是什么，并且强大性感，雅典娜一直觉得能在当时情况下“杀死”老爹和老猫的男omega很酷，所以现在看见还是觉得酷，而雅典娜只是为了钱在四处游走活动，漂亮的女beta拥有一身强大的技能却仅仅因为是女beta就被排挤，冷锋慢悠悠的又咬了一口苹果，手指一滑，再过了一关。

　　“我想出去。”

　　冷锋脚上的脚链早被取掉了，老爹那边的环境安静了很久，才发出一声轻轻的嗯，冷锋听出来这是老猫的声音，那俩alpha刚刚大概是又吵了一架吧，冷锋咬掉最后一口苹果，把核捏在手里，雅典娜起身，学着前几天冷锋陪她看的那部宫斗戏里的婢女搀扶娘娘的姿势扶着冷锋起身，冷锋笑了拍开雅典娜的手。

　　“别闹啦。”

　　孕期的omega身上都洋溢着一股温柔的气息，海盐味本就不算太凶的味道，这会儿掺杂着玫瑰芬芳只让人闻着香，雅典娜勾着冷锋的臂弯悄悄凑近了吐槽。

　　“老爹的味道和你的混在一起简直像廉价沐浴露的味道。”

　　冷锋也撇了撇嘴，笃定的点了点头对雅典娜的言论表达了肯定。

　　“我也这么觉得。”


End file.
